Fighting For Love
by AlwaysDifferentThatIsMe
Summary: Sakura and Neji are going out. Will Tenten decide to accept the fact that they were meant to be together? Or will she fight to show that she's the one for him.
1. Chapter 1

Tenten P.O.V

I arrived at the training field just as the sun was going up. I always came here, everyday. Not unless I was on a mission or on Sundays, we would always have Sundays off. There was a slight breeze, the wind was shaking the leaves slightly. A strand of hair got in my eyes and I brushed it away with my hand.

Just then I heard footsteps coming behind me. I turned around slowly and smiled. There was Neji, my best friend in the whole entire world, maybe more than a friend, a crush, I sighed I was head over heels in love with him, only problem was, How would I show it? He would never be interested in me. I turned to look in his eyes, the emotionless white orbs always fascinated me. They were so deep its like I would be able to see his soul if I stared long enough.

His eyes met mine so I shifted my gaze towards the sun. It was rising and I would have to say it was breathtakingly beautiful. I could have stayed there forever, but I had a job to do. I grabbed a kunai out of my pocket and twirled it skilfully. I regained my posture and smirked at him. He set his bag down near the nearest tree. And smirked back. "I'm starting whenever your ready" He said activating his Byakugan. "Oh trust me. I am." I said confidentially as I launched my attack at him.

XXXOOO

I panted uncontrollably. Of course I was tired! Trust me. I'm 17 now and I've trained enough times with Neji to realise that he does NOT go easy on you. Neji seeing me so tired, stopped and deactivated his Byakugan. "Wanna call it quits?" He asked. My mouth was dry and sticky so I just nodded dumbly. I went over to my bag and I got my water bottle. I took a mouthful and rinsed my mouth out. I spat it out and drank a couple of mouthful. Neji, being the gentleman he is was helping me collect my weapons. I went to help him. There was a lot of weapons and just because I lost (again may I add) doesn't mean I don't go full force. We collected the weapons in silence. There was something I wanted to say that was nagging me. Would it be right? I was 17, I have been waiting patiently maybe now. We finished collecting the weapons and he handed them over to me. Now or Never I thought I took a deep breath "Neji I-" I started. "Neji! Sweetheart there you are!" a voice called.

I found myself searching for the one who called that out. I felt my heart sink as I saw Sakura leap into Neji's arms as if rehearsed. She kissed him passionly on the lips & to my dismay, he returned the kiss. She giggled as he set her down. Her hands were intertwined into his. As she was staring deep into his eyes she noticed me. Her gaze was not friendly as she examined me. My face has sweat everywhere, my clothes were caked in dirt, and my hair was all over the place. I inspected her. Clothes were neat with sharp folds and they looked like something that would cost a fortune. Her skin was a perfect creamy colour, which looked like silk, there was a fragrance coming from her body, Cherryblossoms? I silently snorted. Figures. And her hair was a beautiful bubblegum colour. It hung straight as a ruler down to her chest. There wasn't a hair out of place.

Just then she smiled. I looked up at her face, with her red lips and perfectly rowed white teeth. Her smile wasn't real. It was one of those forced smiles you see on barbies. I rolled my eyes. She might as well be one. I thought looking at her perfect frame. Just then she took her eyes off me and looked into Neji's. She ran her perfectly manicured hand in his hair. I had to bite my tongue from stopping me going up and puching her in the face. Breaking her small petite nose.

"Neji are you ready for our date?" she asked "Give me a minute in the shower and I'll be presentable" He said flashing her a crooked smile. If it was directed at me, I would have fainted. He was as cocky as he was hot. With there hands held tightly together, they sauntered off, leaving me staring dumbly at were they were standing. With my weapons in hand I couldn't help whisper, "Neji, I wanted to tell you that I love you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Thank you so much to I-Like-Pineapples, By The Way Your Stories Rock! You were My first reviewer. ILY! By The Way Your Stories Rock! If anyone is reading this Have a look at I-Like-Pineapples page. Best stories EVA!**

* * *

Tenten P.O.V

I ran straight to my room, dropping my bags on my bedroom floor. I walked over to my bed and flopped down. I wasn't like other girls, I wouldn't scream, cry I wouldn't go get a bucket of Ice-cream and try to eat my sorrows away & then wail when I realised that I gained 1 kilo. No. I anzlyed the situation. I got up and went to the mirror. Sakura had neat soft silky hair. I had hair in 2 buns with was messy and tangled. Sakura had clean clothes with not a speck on them. I had dirty clothes with creases and the stiching coming off. I sighed. Obviosly I couldn't compete. My talents were... well being a weapon mistress. The only weapons mistress, which I was proud of.

I sighed again, i'm not the type of girl Neji wants. I shed a tear just then. I stopped everthing. I was crying? Suddenly I giggled. Then I started to laugh. Neji Hyuuga was making me cry. It all seemed like a hideous joke. To me. I couldn't understand why I was laughing so much. I should be crying. I realised today was Saturday. Sunday I had the day off. That was good I could re-compose myself. If I couldn't have Neji the way I wanted, I would want him anyway I could get. Maybe tommorow I could hang out with Hinata, she would calm me down. But it was so hard being around friends when they all had perfect soul mates. Hinata had Naruto & they were getting married soon. Ino had Shikamaru. Sakura... Ugh... Sakura had Neji.... So as you could see I was alone.

I tried my best to date. Honestly I did. But I could never find the right guy. I wasn't picky but I couldn't stand it. I was such a critic. This one was to skinny, to fat, to muscaly, this one wasn't lean like Neji was. I kind of blame myself. If I had just told him I liked him when I started crushing on him, maybe things could be different. Maybe he and I could be together. No thats impossible I thought. I went over to the window and opened it. I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind ruffle my clothes and hair. I couldn't help myself. I started singing.

_Hands Touch_

_Eyes Meet_

_Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl..._

_Don't Dream to far, Dont lose sight of who you are_

_Dont rememeber that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl..._

_Every so often we long to steal to a land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in._

_Blithe Smile_

_Lithe Grin_

_She whos winsome. She wins him_

_Long har with a gentle curl _

_Thats the girl he chose and heaven knows _

_I'm not that girl_

_Dont wish don't start wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_Theres a girl I know _

_He loves her, so_

_I'm not... That girl_

My voice slowly trailed off. My eyes were watering as the truth set in. Ugh, I hated crying, it made me look weak. I needed to get out I thought. I closed my window and grabbed my jacket. I rushed out of the house and on the street.

I slowed down and started walking. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I needed to walk. I walked across the streets of Konoha. Shops were closing. And people were walking home. I kept walking until I came across a lake. I sat down and ran my hand across the top. There was little ripples in the water. It was such a cool night tonight. There was a full moon and the little stars were twinkling merrily in the sky.

Just then on the oppisite side of the lake A young couple was in view laughing joyfully, I hid behind a tree. As they sat down next to the lake. The moons light flashed on them. Of Course. Neji and Sakura. Sakura was sitting comfortably in Neji's lap while Neji was stroking her hair. They were having a conversation which I couldn't pick up. So I stayed there in silence. After awhile Sakura was nooding off. Neji kissed her forehead and lifted her up gently, being careful not to wake her. Sakura stirred a little but was fine afterwards. Neji walked away with Sakura. Carrying her Bridal Style. As they walked off I came out again. I looked straight up to the bright moon and sung:

_I'm not that girl..._

* * *

Neji P.O.V

I was heading out with Sakura, Sakura was nice and all. I have been dating her for awhile now but something felt wrong something felt off. There was a missing puzzle peice left to solve. Sakura decided she wanted to go to the lake. I happily complied and followed her. She took off her High Stilletos and ran away shouting "Catch me if you can!" I chased after her. We entered the lake area. Laughing. I saw something move behind a tree but I thought nothing of it. Probaly just a possum, startled by the loud noise. I walked next to the lake and Sakura came too. She rested her head on my lap, and I stroked her hair.

"Hey Neji?" Sakura said "Yes?" I replied. " That grubby girl at the training field, that was Tenten?" she asked. I felt my insides flare up. I didn't like it when people insulted Tenten. Through gritted teeth I said in my best normal tone "Yes. Why?" She turned her head to look at me. She wrinkled her nose. "She was hideos, a poor excuse of a girl if you ask me." I felt my face go red with anger. If she said anymore I would, I woul- "Anyway that doesn't matter." Sakura said interrupting my chain of thoughts. She yawned and started nodding off against my shirt. in no time she was asleep. I sighed and kissed her forehead. I would talk to her about it later. Now I had to take her home. I picked her up carefully making sure not to wake her. She stirred a little but remained asleep. As I was walking away. I heard a voice so soft if I hadn't been straining my ears I wouldn't have heard it. I listened eagarly. The voice sang

_"I'm not that girl...."_

I immediatly thought of Tenten. I didn't know why I just did. I walked off with the voice echoeing in my head. I dropped Sakura off at her house I laid her down on her bed and kissed her hair. I left and then procedded to leave back to my house. I had a shower then got changed. I laid down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. As I was nodding off. My last coherent thought was

"I'm Not That Girl..."

* * *

**The song was I'm Not That Girl from Wicked (I do not own Wicked Either) ****This is my first fanfic so be nice Plz!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

** BTW I'm thinking about putting You Belong Me, by Taylor Swift in, Personally I don't like the song. But it a really good song for the Story. If you want me to put it down review it as Yes. If you** **don't review no. I'll tell you all the results next chappy! AND the reason I havn't updated so long is TWICE my computer crashed! I had finished it the first time and then It froze. Oh you do not want to know the words I was using. Then I wrote again after awhile but it crashed halfway through, so I was thinking Screw it. Whats the point in continuing? No one reads it no one reviews just stop writing! So I got put off. But then I thought, Hey this is my personal achievment and If i write more someone might review! To all the reviewers I love you!**

**XX- The different One!**

* * *

I woke up grogilly, my head spun, making the posters on my wall spin with every movement I made. My throat was burning so when I groaned pain shot through my dry airway.

I glared at my clock which was beeping away noisilly, I hate those things honestly they are such a pain! I admit it, sometimes my anger gets the best of me, I just need to hurt the stupid thing! it's always ringing, and ringing, and ringing. God. If I was stuck in a room with that thing going constantly and I couldn't do anything about it. Hmm. I'd scream for an hour for someone to let me out then I would cover my ears in hope that I couldn't hear the sound. Then if it continued I'd bang my head against a wall until I fainted. Yup earning me a lifetime of brain concussion. Making everything look retarded. I sniggered but stopped when a sharp pain entered my throat.

Last night was absoulute torture! I couldn't sleep! I woke up every half hour, and then I couldn't get back to sleep for the next hour. 7 Times I brushed my teeth! 7 times! Not to mention the several times I had a shampoo, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

I also tried reading, I simply loved to read I had about 150 books and scrolls tucked in the far right corner, right at the back were no one could see it was my favourite book, the reason it was tucked away back there because well... it was a book about love... And if anyone saw Tenten the tomboyish, weapon mistress of konoha. READING, Forever New... Snap there goes my reputation. It was a really great book though, It was a simple book but it carried an elegance around with it. From the first time I saw it it had this magnetic pull to it, I needed to buy it, it was an urge as strong as breathing. But it's an absoulute pain when I have to get it out of the bookshelf, which is often. But it's defaintly worth it. But even then Forever New didn't have that pull to it, I flipped through about a dozen magazines none which caught my attention. Then I just gave up and tried to sleep.

I got up on my elbows which made my head spinning crazilly. Once the pain simmered down in my head I got up, taking every step slowly as a precausion. I made my way over to the bathroom where I splashed water on my face until my face felt numb. I brushed my hair absent-mindedly while looking out of the window, I woke up quite late actually it was 12:30 now. I set my brush down and got changed, I didn't wear my head band today I wore my chinese shirt I wore everyday and black shorts. I put my hair up in it's usual style and checked my appearance.

Not to brag but I think I had a pretty good figure, I wasn't to curvy like Sakura but I wasn't to straight like a ten-year old, just right. Maybe, if I didn't wear such loose clothes, maybe something a little tighter and revealing like Sakura wore I might even get Neji! I shook that thought away just as it came to the surface, I could just imagine, me in short shorts, wearing a tube top & having make-up plastered all over my face! oh and to top it off Stilletos! Haha that'd be a sight! Walk walk crash, Walk walk crash. I chuckled inwardly to myself. I hopped down the stairs in a giddy mood now. I ate lunch in a rush, not bothering to taste the food while I slipped on my sandals, grabbed my bag with some money in it. And walk out to the streets of Konoha!

I was walking through the streets of Konoha enjoying the sights and smells around me. Little children running aroung laughing gllefully as they play tag, weaving through the crowd. Happy couples staring into each others eyes as the strolled down the street enjoying each others company. I felt a pang of envy shoot through me as the couple passing by kissed passionly. I sped up my pace and looked straight ahead. Ah thats good! I thought.

I could see the hyuugas mansion straight up ahead. Okay to say it straight the Hyuggas were well rich. I remember on the first christmas that Team Gai spent together, Neji had given everyone $200 Gai was spluttering and talking incoherently, Lee was given Gai a 'Youthful' hug. And I was parylizyed stuck in my frozen form. Neji shuffled a bit feeling slightly self conscious about him. He told us all he didn't know what to get us. I chuckled at the memory.

I got to the Hyuugas front gate and strolled through there massive garden. The Hyuugas sure knew how to play the rich game. There was a big oak tree with all its leaves covering a sparkly blue pond like a emerald green veil. And they had every single type of flower you could think of. I straightened up as I walked to the front door, knocking timidly on it 3 times. I took off my sandals and waited. rocking on the balls of my feet humming tunelessly as the smell of roses, lavenders and gardenias, took my full attention, sending my noise to pure heaven.

My sharp ninja ears picked up someone coming towards the door. The door opened to reveal... Neji... A very pissed Neji who's expression turned into a very confused Neji. I stared at him spechless, untill I managed to splutter out "Neji what .... are you doing here?" Neji raised an eyebrow up looking at me thoughtfully, "Tenten I Live Here" He said very slowly. Oh of course good one Tenten! I inwardly slapped my self while trying to fight against the blush that was creeping up my neck.

"Oh haha I mean... why aren't you training today?" I said too quickly, trying to recover. Neji's eyebrow raised higher if possible, and his lips seemed to be fighting a smile. "Tenten it's a Sunday. You and I both know we don't train on a Sunday." He said in an amused voice. Oh good one Tenten your a genius aren't you. As I was mentally beating up myself, the blush creeped up further until you could see the blush visibly on my cheeks. Neji must've noticed. "Tenten are you.... blushing?" He said softly. Crap CRAP! what do I do? What do I do! think Tenten think! I was straining my brain until I heard a soft timid voice.

"Tenten? Its Tenten!" Hinata said. I turned to look at Hinata who was smiling at me holding onto Naruto's hand. "Oh Tenten I'm so glad your here! Naruto and Neji were going out today so I was going to be here....All alone!..." She added that last part dramatically. Naruto chuckled then grabbed Hinata's wrists and gently bringing his lips to her forehead. Hinata blushed slightly at the affection.

"But really Tenten I'm so glad your here!" Hinata said enthustiastically clapping her hands to prove her point. "Same here Me too me too!" I said adding fake enthusiam and clapping my hands. Hinata poked her tongue out at me before putting on her most innocent face and asking in the cutest voice "Will you be my barbie?" I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Nope not today not any day." I said. "Really? I wouldn't mind putting make-up all over your face." Hinata said. "Really? I wouldn't mind shoving a kunai up your ass." I countered.

Neji chuckled under his breath while Naruto was laughing in hysterics and Hinata was frowning. It didn't take long for her to start giggling too. While we were all laughing she took the oppertunaity to grab onto my wrist firmly. "You're coming with me!" She said dragging me with her unwillingly. As I passed Neji I swear he was smiling! Or was it my imagination? Oh well I shrugged the feeling off my shoulders, sighed and followed Hinata willingly.

* * *

**End Of Chappy 3 YAY! Next chapter is Neji's P.O.V I don't know when I'll post it but it'll be quick if I get some reviews! (Positive ones!)**

**Love Ya'll**

**XX-The different one!**


End file.
